


Find Me In The Forest [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Community: amplificathon, F/F, F/M, Minor Harry Styles/Taylor Swift, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of "Find Me In The Forest" by eadburh<br/> <br/><i>Four hundred and ninety two light years away, the fairytales are the same.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me In The Forest [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Me In The Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832386) by [eadburh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadburh/pseuds/eadburh). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 from MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/?v86j2noj1bsfi49)
  * [M4B from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sub6w291ccpo9qk/fnd+m+n+th+frst.m4b)
  * [MP3 & M4B from Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/find-me-in-forest)
  * **Size:** 31 MB | **Duration:** 34 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
